


The Club

by jordaan_paaige



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, and this happened, i should be writing other stuff but i got distracted, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordaan_paaige/pseuds/jordaan_paaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How often is it that random hookups at a club actually lead to something real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

It was a Thursday night when Mitch found himself at the bar nursing his second vodka tonic and scoping out the crowd.  He hadn’t been to a club in months, and felt like he’d lost that wild part of himself, but he hadn’t come here to sit around and people watch, no, he came to have a good time, and so, he downed the rest of his drink and hit the dance floor.

The DJ tonight wasn’t very good, and only seemed to play shitty pop mixes, but Mitch was feeling tipsy and warm, and so he let himself move to the music among the sweaty bodies.  He danced for a few minutes before letting his eyes roam around the room and finally settle on a tall blonde leaning against the bar, sipping on a red colored drink, and staring right back at Mitch.  He smirked and pushed his way out of the crowd and back to the bar.  He could feel the blonde’s eyes on him as he leaned onto the bar and waved over the bartender.

“You gonna ask if you can buy me a drink?” Mitch asked over his shoulder and the blonde blushed.

“Don’t need to.” Mitch raised an eyebrow.  “Vodka tonic.”

“Am I that predictable?”

“Nah,” the blonde laughed, “I saw you drinking it before.”

“Clever,” he smirked and thanked the bartender as his companion paid.

“So Vodka Tonic, got a name?”

“Mitch, but you can call me Mitch.”

“Good, I’m Scott and you’re hot.  Wanna dance?”  His forwardness was very attractive, and Mitch was boarding on drunk, so he just nodded and let Scott take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

Finally, the DJ started to play something with a beat and Mitch took the opportunity to grind into Scott as the blonde gripped at his hips.  He could have stayed there forever in his arms, but then Scott started to nip at his ear and he was reminded just how much more he could get out of this.  Mitch turned around and let his arms drape over Scott’s neck as the blonde moved to drag his lips over Mitch’s neck.  He shivered and could practically feel Scott smile into his neck as he let his hands roam under the hem of Mitch’s shirt.

“You wanna get outta here?” Scott asked as he continued to place light kisses along the other boy’s neck.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, hoping to get his point across.

Thankfully, Scott got the memo and pulled out his phone to call an uber, but Mitch frowned at the loss of contact.  He started to run his hands down the blonde’s biceps and pulled him back into him.  He had to push onto his tippy toes to reach Scott’s neck, but once he was able to, the blonde practically melted into him.

“Miiiiitch, come on, I’m trying to call the uber!”  He could hear the amusement in Scott’s voice and smirked, but backed off anyway and looked up into his eyes with a faux-innocent smile.

“Well hurry up Daddy, we’re on a clock here.”

Scott practically snorted.  “No we’re not.  Come on, uber’s arriving now.”

Mitch happily complied as Scott reached down and laced their fingers together, before pulling the smaller man to the car.  As far as sexually tense uber rides go, this one was probably the worst.  Mitch wasn’t one for excessive PDA, especially in front of strangers, so there was no making out in the backseat of the uber, but it seemed Scott didn’t have the same problem and kept his hand on the top on Mitch’s thigh the entire ride.

Once they arrived, Mitch practically ripped Scott out of the car and into the building, only stopping to wait for the elevator, but never letting go of his hand.  As soon as they got to the correct floor, Scott pulled out his key and hastily fit it into the lock.  After what seemed like an eternity, the door was opened and Mitch was pushed right back up against it, Scott’s lips immediately finding his own.  He breathed a sigh of relief as the blonde’s hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him as close as he could get him, and let his own hands travel up to grip at his hair.  Scott sucked in a breath and pulled away for a second before he let his hands go down to grip at Mitch’s ass.  Mitch gasped and let himself be picked up, but dove right back in to kiss Scott as he stumbled over toward the couch.

Mitch felt the blonde stumble and curse and he looked up to see a dark shape dart under the couch.  Scott huffed and looked down at Mitch with a smile before dropping him onto the couch and attacking his neck again.  Mitch immediately closed his eyes and let Scott do the work.  He loved the feeling of running his fingers through Scott’s hair and he couldn’t get enough of touching him, but then he felt a thump and Scott let out a squeak, and his head shot up.

“Oh my god, Wyatt, seriously?”  He locked eyes with the cat who was perched on top of Scott’s back, just starting at Mitch.  Scott, on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing into Mitch’s neck.  He shooed Wyatt away, but the cat only proceeded to run into the kitchen and start meowing.

“I think he’s hungry,” Scott giggled and Mitch pouted, annoyed that the blonde was finding the situation so funny.  “Did you feed him?”

Mitch opened his mouth to say  _ of course I did _ , but paused.  “Shit.”

“Ughhh,” Mitch groaned and threw his head back, hissing as it came into contact with the arm of the couch.

“Maybe we should take this into the bedroom,” Scott suggested, and started to get up, but Mitch squeaked and pulled at him to get him back down.

“No, we can’t!”

“Umm, and why not?”  Scott frowned.  “You do realize I’m six foot three and we have a king sized bed literally twenty feet away.  Also, we can lock Wyatt out.”

“Because then it’ll be ruined!”

Scott looked confused and sat up, allowing Mitch to sit up too.  “Unless I’m missing something, I thought the goal here was to eventually have sex.  You think that isn’t going to happen in our bedroom because…?”

Mitch rolled his eyes.  “No!  Ugh.  I mean, the goal was to reenact the night we met, and if I remember correctly, we had sex on this couch, not the bed.”

“Well that was five years ago!  We didn’t have the bed then.  I had a crappy full that  _ I  _  barely fit on, let alone both of us,” Scott laughed and Wyatt sprinted back into the room with one of Scott’s socks in his mouth.  “Also, we didn’t have that one yet.”

Mitch just frowned at him.  “But-”

“No buts!  It’ll be close enough, and I’d rather wake up tomorrow morning with my husband in our bed, and not on our crappy couch.”

Mitch looked around and sighed.  “Fine, let’s go.”  Scott smiled widely and pulled his husband up, but Mitch had other ideas.  “Nuh uh, turn around, I’m getting on your back.”

“Well  _ that _ didn’t happen the first time,” Scott joked, but he turned around anyway.  Mitch gasped in mock surprise and hit him playfully on the shoulder, then jumped up, wrapping his legs around Scott’s waist and his arms around his neck.

“Happy anniversary,” he giggled into his husband’s neck, and Scott quickly turned his head to peck him on the cheek.

“I love you, Mitchy,” he whispered and then headed toward their bedroom.

“I love you too, Scotty,” Mitch laughed.  “Maybe next year we’ll try this again?”

Scott just laughed.  “Maybe.”

And, as it turned out, it was way more fun to make new memories than relieve the old ones anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I have an actual STORY to write (and I promise I am writing it!!), but my cat jumped onto my back last night while I was sleeping and somehow this one shot came out of it? Idk, honestly this is just a way to get me back into the groove of writing. I hope you enjoy it! It's unbeta-ed so please let me know if you see any mistakes! I reread it a couple times, but it's late and I probably missed some stuff. Also, I know the formatting sucks, I'm still trying to work it out.
> 
> xx Jordan
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @/smileyscotty !!


End file.
